Las Cartas del Destino
by Gabrielle3110
Summary: un nuevo viaje, nuevos compañeros y ¿viejos amores? en este fic hay solo 1 sakura


Fanfic: Las Cartas del Destino

**Nota: Este Fanfic se ambienta 2 años después de terminado el viaje por los mundos, tanto Sakura (ojo en esta versión solo existe la verdadera Sakura) como R!Syaoran (que desde ahora será Syaoran, el clon será Shaoran) regresaron a Clow, mientras que Kurogane y Fye ( quien ahora es mitad vampiro, ya que recupero su ojo) se quedaron en Nihon y Mokona regreso donde Yuko. El sueño de Fei Wong Reed logro ser evitado... de momento.

Capitulo 1.- Viejos amigos, Nuevos encuentros

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el viaje terminara y aun así Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en su Shaoran, si bien el verdadero Syaoran era idéntico a él en el aspecto físico, ella nunca podría sentir lo mismo que sentía por el otro y no se resignaba a la idea de que hubiera muerto algo en su interior le decía a gritos que eso no era cierto que en algún lugar él la esperaba, pero ¿dónde?. En eso pensaba cuando un sonido de pasos la saco de sus cavilaciones, desde hace varios días en el palacio se vivía una agitación inusual debido a la llegada del embajador del reino de Carmín. Al abrir su puerta para ver quien era Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su hermano Toya:

- Hermano ¿qué haces aquí?-

- Vengo a buscarte, no es obvio, o se te olvido la cena con el embajador-

-¡ La cena, como pude olvidarlo!- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se terminaba de arreglar, pese a tener ya 16 años seguía siendo una despistada.

- Pues, apúrate no es bueno hacerle esperar- le respondió su hermano y sin más salió de su habitación.

Aun cuando el embajador había llegado hace ya 3 días Sakura no lo había visto en persona , al parecer era una persona muy reservada, por eso al entrar al comedor real Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo era un joven alto, de pelo negro corto y gafas...¡idéntico a Watanuki!, eso no podía ser "calma Sakura el no puede ser el mismo Watanuki que tu conociste" se dijo y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras se sentaba a la mesa :

- Es un placer verla de nuevo Sakura-Hime- le dijo este al tiempo que una pequeña pelota blanca se abalanzaba a los brazos de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan!-

- Moko-chan, pero ¿qué esta pasando?- respondió sorprendida

- Eso me gustaría saber a mi también – dijo Syaoran, quien venia entrando en ese momento al salón.

- Fei Wong Reed ha vuelto- fue la respuesta que obtuvieron de Watanuki, sin embargo no pudieron preguntar nada más ya que en ese momento de la nada aparecieron unos tipos de negro con el emblema de Fei Wong Reed que los atacaron sin previo aviso, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse a ellos Mokona los transporto donde Yuko.

- Han llegado al fin – fue lo único que les dijo la bruja

- ¿ Por que coño fuimos traídos aquí bruja?- dijo una voz proveniente de detrás de Sakura, al darse vuelta vio a un hombre alto vestido de ninja junto a otro delgado vestido de manera un tanto parecida a el primero.

- Kurogane-san, Fye-san- fue lo primero que pudo decir al ver a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje.

- Es bueno verlos Sakura-chan y Syaoran-kun – les dijo Fye mientras tanto Kurogane intentaba sacarse de encima a Mokona quien apenas lo vio se le abalanzo, provocando la ira del ninja.

- Fueron traídos aquí por un deseo – les dijo la bruja

- ¿De quien?- pregunto al instante Syaoran-kun, estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus amigos había pedido ese deseo.

- Mío – dijo una joven de 16 años, cabello rubio largo y ojos de un fuerte azul, que hasta ese entonces nadie había visto.

- Deben saber que Fei Wong Reed de alguna manera ha vuelto y que va a intentar cumplir su sueño a cualquier precio – les explico la bruja.

- No existe alguna manera de detenerlo – pregunto Sakura un tanto afligida, la sola idea de pensar que otras personas pasaran por lo que ellos vivieron la hacia sentir realmente mal.

- Solo una, viajar al lugar donde el este y torcer sus planes – fue la respuesta de Yuko.

Al oír esto todos los presentes supieron al instante que lo quisieran o no tendrían que volver a viajar juntos.

- Si no hay otra opción habrá que viajar otra vez , no lo crees asi Kurosama – dijo Fye sonriendo ante la cara de pocos amigos que puso Kurogane.

- ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que mi nombre es Kurogane!-fue la respuesta del ninja

- Tan solo podrán ir si los seis dan el pago - dijo la bruja antes de que el ninja matara al mago, y en efecto nadie se había dado cuenta que al lado de la joven rubia había otro muchacho de 16 años que estaba cubierto por una capa que no dejaba verle el rostro.

-¿qué es?- respondió el sexto joven al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la capa y dejaba al descubierto un rostro tan familiar para todos que se quedaron asombrados, eso era casi increíble pero a la vez cierto, el otro viajero iba a ser C!Shaoran.

-La pluma que dejaron en Tokio-

_**espero les haya gustado xauuuu comentarrios y criticas son mas que aceptados**_


End file.
